


Kaksi valaa

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1977, 1996, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Christmas Party, Death Eaters, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Malfoy Manor, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person Limited, Revenge, Three Broomsticks, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Young Severus Snape
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Severus viettäisi joulun mieluiten yksin, mutta velvollisuudet kutsuvat. On hänen velvollisuutensa – sekä uskollisena kuolonsyöjänä että Dumbledoren vakoojana – osallistua näihin joulujuhliin."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544109) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



> Yksitoista synkeää jouluraapaletta. Oikein mustaa joulua kaikille!

Tihku kastelee Severuksen kasvot, kun hän tarpoo pimeän puutarhan halki. Maa on niin kosteaa, että muta pakottaa hänet hetkeksi syrjään tieltä. Pitkä syksy on näivettänyt huolella muotoillut pensaat, mutta lehdettömiä oksia ravisteleva tuuli on yllättävän leuto. Joulu on tänäkin vuonna musta. 

Severus viettäisi joulun mieluiten yksin, mutta velvollisuudet kutsuvat. On hänen velvollisuutensa – sekä uskollisena kuolonsyöjänä että Dumbledoren vakoojana – osallistua näihin joulujuhliin.

Tien päässä häämöttää Malfoyn kartano. Katsellessaan pimeydessä tuikkivia ikkunoita Severus ei huomaa väistää seuraavaa mutalammikkoa. Hän vilkaisee kuraisia kenkiään, joista toisen kärki irvistää. Rähjäiset kengät herättävät tyystin toisenlaisen joulumuiston. Muisto on yhä kirkas, vaikka tapahtuneesta on jo toistakymmentä vuotta.

* 2 *

Oli viimeinen Tylyahon viikonloppu ennen joululomaa, ja seitsemäntoistavuotias Severus seisoi katselemassa Hunajaherttuan näyteikkunaa. Hän oli, harvinaista kyllä, saanut äidiltään hieman rahaa joululahjaan. Severus ei ollut makean perään, mutta hän tiesi erään, joka oli. Kenties konvehtirasian herättämä joulumieli saisi Lilyn viimein leppymään.

Vaikka kadut kuhisivat kiireisiä velhoja ja noitia, Severus tunnisti tungoksen keskeltä tutun punatukkaisen hahmon. Hän oli aikeissa huutaa Lilyn perään, mutta ääni takertui hänen kurkkuunsa: tyttö käveli käsi kädessä tummatukkaisen pojan kanssa. Väitettiin, että Lily ja Potter olivat alkaneet seurustella. Mutta se ei voinut olla totta. Lilyhän oli itse kutsunut Potteria kusipääksi!

Eloisasti jutusteleva kaksikko suuntasi kulkunsa Kolmeen luudanvarteen.

* 3 *

Malfoyn kartanon juhlasalia koristaa valtava joulukuusi, jonka oksilla pörrää värikkäitä tulikärpäsiä.

"Severus!" Narcissa huudahtaa. "Ihanaa, että pääsit tulemaan."

Narcissan hymy on pingottunut. Hän joutuu edustamaan ilman aviomiestään, sillä Lucius on epäonnistunut yrityksessään saada käsiinsä Voldemortin himoitsema profetia ja päätynyt Azkabaniin. Suurin osa vieraista on jo paikalla, mutta Pimeyden lordia ei näy.

Rodolfus nyökkää Severukselle ja sytyttää savukkeen.  
"Parvekkeella voi polttaa", Narcissa sanoo. Rodolfus hymähtää, mutta alkaa kävellä palava savuke huulessaan Narcissan osoittamaan suuntaan.

Tarjotinta kannatteleva kotitonttu tarjoaa Severukselle juotavaa. Mutta Severuksella ei ole varaa humaltua. Kieltäytyminen tuottaa pettymyksen molemmille.

Narcissa rientää tervehtimään uutta tulijaa. "Thorfinn! Ihana nähdä sinua."

* 4 *

Kun Severus painoi kasvonsa Kolmen luudanvarren ikkunaan, hän näki Lilyn istumassa yksin nurkkapöydässä. Hän huokaisi ja kuvitteli itsensä tyttöä vastapäätä: Lilyn vihreät silmät hymyilemässä, posket viimasta punaisina, käsi pöydän yli ojennettuna, sormet Severuksen sormien lomassa.

Haaveilu keskeytyi, kun Potter saapui juomien kanssa. Poika pörrötti hiuksiaan ja vei tuolin, jolla Severus oli mielessään juuri istunut. Severuksen kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin, sillä Potter oli juuri kumartunut suutelemaan Lilyä. Sitten tuon törkimyksen käsi livahti Lilyn puseron alle. 

Samassa joku peitti näkymän. Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö, joka vaikutti hieman Severusta vanhemmalta, kurkisti pubin ikkunasta ulos. Severus astahti nolostuneena taaksepäin. Yllättäen tyttö kuitenkin hymyili ja viittilöi häntä sisälle.

* 5 *

Kartanon antimet ovat yltäkylläiset. Kotitontut ovat kantaneet pöytään ruokalajin toisensa perään ja täyttäneet tyhjenneet lasit säntillisesti. Naurut raikuvat, kädet viuhtovat ja askeleet horjahtelevat. Crabbe ottaa tukea joulukuusesta ja saa parven tulikärpäsiä riesoikseen.

"Hyvää joulua!" Narcissa kiljuu metelin yli ja jakaa kaikille pullon tyyriinnäköistä punaviiniä. Emännän hymy vaikuttaa kuitenkin yhä väkinäisemmältä. Kaikille on käynyt selväksi, ettei Pimeyden lordi aio kunnioittaa pitoja läsnäolollaan.

Macnair on painanut käkättävän Alekton seinää vasten, ja puristelee lihaisaa ruhoa estotta. Severus ajattelee Lilyä: Lilyn vihreät silmät hymyilemässä, posket punaisina, sormet Severuksen sormien lomassa, reidet hänen lanteilleen kietoutuneina.

Severus kääntyy katsomaan ulos pimeään puutarhaan kätkeäkseen kohouman housuissaan.

* 6 *

Kolmessa luudanvarressa tuoksui hehkuviiniltä ja märältä villakankaalta. Severus tunnisti viimein vaalean tytön, joka oli kutsunut hänet sisään. Se oli Narcissa Musta, luihuinen, joka oli tosin jo valmistunut. Mitä hänenkaltaisensa kaunis, suosittu ja puhdasverinen tyttö halusi Severuksesta?

Narcissa hymyili. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?"  
"Se-se-severus", Severus sössötti, kieli aivan solmussa.

Samassa pöydässä istui myös tummatukkainen nainen, joka heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi. Sen täytyi olla Narcissan isosisko Bellatrix, jonka väitettiin olevan erityisen läheinen Tiedät-kai-kenen kanssa. Uskomatonta, että Bellatrix Musta oli juuri tervehtinyt Severusta!

Severus vilkaisi nurkkapöytään, jossa Lily ja Potter istuivat keskusteluun syventyneinä. Katso Lily, hän ajatteli. Maailmassa on muitakin tyttöjä kuin sinä.

* 7 *

Severus tuijottaa pimeyteen ajatellen Dumbledorea, joka on komentanut hänet tämän hullunmyllyn keskelle. Dumbledorea, joka tekee hidasta kuolemaa. 

Heijastus ikkunassa paljastaa Bellatrixin lähestyvän hahmon, ja pian naisen huulet painautuvat Severuksen korvalle. "Tule."  
Severus antaa Bellatrixin taluttaa itsensä huoneen poikki, sillä Mestarin suosikille ei sanottu ei. Lopulta Bellatrix pysähtyy ja virnistää. "Mistelinoksa."

Punaviinin kyllästämä kieli luikertelee Severuksen suuhun, ja lantio kiehnää Severuksen kalua vasten kiihottaen sitä, vastoin hänen tahtoaan, uudelleen. Bellatrix naurahtaa käheästi.  
"Hupsista", hän sanoo vilkaisten Severuksen haaroja. "Ei mitään henkilökohtaista, poju. Olen pussannut jo kaikkia muitakin. Kaikkia paitsi Cissyä ja...."

Severus seuraa Bellatrixin katsetta. Nainen nuolaisee huuliaan. "...pikku Dracoa."

* 8 *

"Miten on, Severus", Narcissa sanoi. "Tykkäätkö enemmän puna- vai valkoviinistä?"

Tyttö tuoksui mausteiselta hajuvedeltä, eikä Severus enää tiennyt mitä katsoa: sinisiä silmiä, suuria hopeisia korvarenkaita, siroja käsiä, joiden kynnet oli lakattu valkoisiksi, tiukan pooloneuleen muotoja, turkisreunaista saapasta vai polvea, joka hipaisi hänen reittään.

"Punaviinistä", Severus vastasi, vaikka ei ollut maistanut kumpaakaan. Isä piti kyllä huolen, että kotona riitti aina juotavaa, mutta Severus oli jo varhain oppinut vihaamaan korkin aukeamisen ääntä.  
"Niin minäkin", Narcissa sanoi ja huokaisi. "Mutta tiedätkö mitä? Meiltä on rahat aivan loppu. Ja sinä taidat olla liian nuorikin, Severus."  
"Olen täysi-ikäinen!" Severus kiirehti vakuuttamaan.

* 9 *

Narcissa ja Draco istuvat sohvalla savun ympäröiminä. Rodolfus, Avery ja Yaxley väittelevät kiihkeästi savukkeiden tuhkien karistessa persialaiselle matolle. Narcissan asento on jäykkä, ja viinilasi pöydällä näyttää koskemattomalta. Draco röhnöttää tyypillisen teinipojan tavoin: haarat auki, kädet puuskassa.

"Voimmeko keskustella kahden kesken?" Severus kysyy Narcissalta.  
Draco pyöräyttää silmiään ja nousee. Kun Bellatrix yrittää tarttua Dracon käsivarteen, poika luikahtaa sivuovelle ja paiskaa sen kiinni perässään.

Severus istuu ja asettaa viinilasinsa Narcissan lasin viereen. Juokse, Draco, hän ajattelee. Älä anna Bellatrix-tädin saada sinua kynsiinsä.

Narcissa vääntelee käsiään. "Liittyykö tämä Dracoon?"  
"Älä ole huolissasi", Severus sanoo. "Olen vannonut rikkumattoman valan. Poikasi on turvassa."

* 10 *

Severus seisoi baaritiskillä tarkastellen tyytyväisenä kolmea punaviinilasia. Äidin joululahjarahat oli nyt käytetty parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Hän vilkaisi ikkunapöytään, jossa Narcissa ja Bellatrix kuiskuttelivat keskenään. Uteliaisuus valtasi hänet, ja hän kaivoi vaivihkaa esille taikasauvansa. "Kuulous."

Narcissan heleä nauru kuului nyt selvästi. "Sehän oli sinun ideasi!"  
"Totta", Bellatrix sanoi. "Mutta minä en hinkannut reittäni häntä vasten. Mikä surkimus!"  
"Tiedän! Huomasitko hänen kenkänsä?"

Severus vilkaisi tyrmistyneenä kenkiään. Ne olivat yltä päältä mudassa, ja toisen kärki irvisti.

Bellatrix hymähti. "Älytöntä, että piilotit jopa kihlasormuksesi yhden viinilasillisen takia."  
"Ehkäpä muutan mieleni. Eihän vihkivaloja vielä ole vannottu."  
"Vapise, Lucius! Täältä tulee Se-se-severus!"

* 11 *

Kaikki nuoret tytöt ovat tavalla tai toisella viehättäviä. Mutta Narcissa on yli neljänkymmenen ja yhä kaunis. Severus tuijottaa häpeilemättä juhlakaavun anteliasta kaula-aukkoa, ja mausteinen tuoksu vie hänet vuosien taakse. Katso Lily, hän ajattelee. Maailmassa on muitakin tyttöjä kuin sinä.

Kun heidän polvensa koskettavat, Narcissa säpsähtää.  
"Olen sinulle ikuisesti kiitollinen", hän sanoo. "Mutta olen... naimisissa."  
Severus hymähtää. Narcissan asema on haavoittuva, ja molemmat tietävät, että Severus voi halutessaan taivuttaa hänet tahtoonsa.

Severus siirtää jalkansa kauemmas. "Joitain valoja täytyy kunnioittaa."

Helpottunut hymy leviää Narcissan kasvoille, ja Severus tarttuu naisen käteen. Sormus liukuu hoikasta nimettömästä helposti.

"Toiset ovat yhtä tyhjän kanssa."


End file.
